Not Just Another Day
by JadeDjo
Summary: Luke gives Mara a gift on his birthday. Reposted with correct formating.


Mara Jade exited the public transport that dropped her off in the center of Sah'c Town, the shopping district of Coruscant. She used to avoid the capital during this time as it brought up painful memories of a lost life. Empire Day was just two days ago but this year she hadn't even noticed. Perhaps it was because the Empire she knew was dead. Perhaps it was because she'd been busy on a delivery for Karrde. Or perhaps it was because she had promised to meet Luke Skywalker on the sidewalk she now stood on today, driving all thoughts of Empire Day out of her head.

Weaving her way through the multitude of beings going about their daily lives, Mara looked for Luke at the designated spot-a kebab place that read 'What the Shishet". She saw the sign before she saw Luke. Reaching out through the Force she felt him nearby, but could not see past all the beings. It wasn't until a loud family of Mon Calamari took a left into a shopping complex that she spotted him.

Leaning casually against the duracrete that was made to look like ancient stone, he looked good in black pants, black double-breasted shirt, and an old, faded, yellow nerf-hide jacket. Looking more like a random pedestrian then a Jedi Master, coupled with the fact that most people didn't expect the famous Luke Skywalker to be hanging around a kebab shop, no doubt helped him from getting noticed. That, and the subtle currents of the Force whenever someone looked too long in his direction.

"Can't go anywhere in public can you?" she asked, coming up on his right as he winked at a youngling Rodian who was gaping at him open-mouthed and wide-eyed.

He instantly straightened and said, as he leaned into her to give her a kiss on the cheek, "Nope, but I'm glad you could make it."

She turned her head at the last second and made the simple greeting something more. The kiss lasted a moment longer then what popular decorum dictated was proper and she enjoyed the awkward glances sent their way as they broke apart. If only that human woman knew just who Mara was kissing she wouldn't roll her eyes so disapprovingly. Mara didn't care. She hadn't seen her betrothed in months. Kisses weren't the only thing she had in mind for Luke. But those ideas would have to wait as he was evidently taking her out for lunch.

"If you wanted to go out to eat, couldn't you have found somewhere closer to the Senate District?" she said as she moved to go around him and into the eatery.

"We're not eating here actually," he said as he took her hand off door controls and guide her down the walkway. "The place I have in mind is only another block away. This was just an easy place to meet."

She looked at him puzzled as his left hand stayed in her right. "So, where are we going?" The warmth of his hand felt good as they walked sedately through the crowd, now giving them disapproving looks for walking slow when most seemed to be in a rush to get somewhere.

"It's a surprise," he said with a grin and kissed her hand in his.

Now it was her turn to roll her eyes. "You know I hate surprises."

"You'll like this one. Promise."

She let out a dramatic sigh. Now that they were together again after such a long parting she was in no hurry to rush things or put a damper on the day. "If I must."

Luke just smiled, not fooled by her sarcasm. A warmth brushed the edges of her mind in what she was coming to understand as a mental kiss. She returned the touch as the pair walked down the walkway in comfortable silence.

Ten minutes later and Luke was guiding her into one of the never-ending shopping complexes. Every mega block in this part of Coruscant had them and each one catered to a different demographic, be it based on species type, income level, or particular specialty.

After entering, they went up twenty floors and passed a dozen different specialized eateries before Luke stopped in front of a small looking cafe decorated in warm browns, dark reds, creams, and blacks. The sign above the door simply said The Dark Room. Upon entering she noticed there were no tables to sit at but large plush chairs set in conversation circles, and a few couches mixed in for larger groups. The dark decor was offset by the panoramic view of the canyon the mega block was situated in, letting in the afternoon twilight and lights from the opposite building. This far from the surface and only shadows and artificial light prevailed. The fact that the place was lucky to get one of the outer edge retail spaces spoke to its profitability.

Luke made his way to one of the chair groups for two along the view panes and only let go of her hand once she was seated.

A digital menu appeared on the surface of what had looked like a real wood table, set low between them. After reading only a few items she looked at him and said disbelievingly, "Not everything has chocolate in it, does it?"

"Everything," he confirmed.

Reading a few more lines, she noticed a few entrees with cacao powder as an ingredient. Not sure she was that brave, she selected a caf laced with dark chocolate. Luke selected the same. It was only a few moments when the center of the table split in a twelve-pointed star pattern-that Mara had assumed was inlaid wood- and their drinks rose from the depths on a red lacquered tray and cream-colored ceramic cups. Once level with the surface of the table the star closed up beneath the tray as if it had never opened.

Once the table returned to normal Luke scooted to the edge of his seat and said, "Happy birthday."

She stopped admiring the subtle elegance and sophistication of the cafe, letting her steaming drink cool and whipped her head back to look at him. "What do you mean 'happy birthday'. It's not my birthday. It's yours. I thought that's why you insisted we meet today if I could arrange it."

"Yes, it is my birthday," he admitted. "And yes, I wanted you here to celebrate. But, that was only partially why I asked you to come. You don't know when your birthday is so I thought I would surprise you and we could celebrate together." The earnestness in his voice made her give up her annoyance at his trying to give her back something she never had to begin with. No, she didn't know when her date of birth was and it really didn't matter. She lived, she worked, and now she loved. The only date that would hold any meaning for her now would be the date she and Luke were married.

"That's sweet Farmboy," she said trying to temper her words to be more understanding. "But completely unnecessary. It doesn't matter when I was born. Just that I was and am here with you."

"You're right. The actual date doesn't matter. In fact, Leia doesn't even celebrate her birthday. She celebrates her adoption day, which is four days from now. It holds more meaning for her to commemorate the day Bail and Brehe Organa took her in. Loved her and protected her. So we've never shared our birthday despite being born the same day."

"So what is your point?"

"The point is you were born and are here, now, and that is worth celebrating. I just choose to call it a birthday as it's mine and thought you might like to share it with me."

The sentimentality was touching and as she had never had a birthday, much less anyone she wanted to share it with, she decided to give in to him. This one time.

"You're not going to sing are you?" She asked with real worry.

He laughed, knowing that she had conceded.

"Only if you want me to," he said leaning back into his seat.

"Maybe next time," she said and reached to pick up her drink and take a sip before getting comfortable. The caf was perfectly prepared with a sharp bitter flavor that seemed to enhance the rich chocolate flavor rather than competes with it. The warm, frothy cream made the whole thing decadent.

"Thank you, Luke. For the best birthday I've ever had."


End file.
